Funny WARRIORS
by LightningProwess
Summary: Warriors...Turned funny
1. Firepaw is in ThunderClan gasp

FUNNY IM

_**The whole clan logs on for the "Surprise" Bluestar promised.**_

**Bluestar**: Everyone, welcome…FIREPAWWWWWWWWWW

**Firepaw**: MMMHHHMMMM that's ME!

**Longtail**: You're goin' DOWN kittypet! He can't join! RAWR!

_-Firepaw dislikes this _

_-Tigerclaw likes this_

**Firepaw**: COME AT ME BRO!

**Firepaw beats Longtail up-**

**Firepaw**: Yay! I've lost my collar! –does the disco-

_-Bluestar and 10 others like this._

_-Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Darkstripe dislike this._

**Longtail**: Stupid kittypet! You tore my ear. OWWIEEE IT HURTS! **–cries like a baby-**

_-Tigerclaw dislikes this_

_-Tigerclaw likes this_

**Tigerclaw**: Great StarClan, you need to toughen up!

_Redtail jumps down from StarClan-_

_-Tigerclaw dislikes this_

**Redtail**: Ooooh, Tigerclaw, you have no right to say StarClan, cuz u killllleeeedddd meee!

**Bluestar**: Oh, yeah, BTW LIONHEART IS THE NEW DEPUTY! –CHEER-

_-Lionheart and 15 others like this._

_-Tigerclaw dislikes this._

_-Redtail goes back to StarClan-_

_-Tigerclaw likes this_

**Bluestar**: **-sigh-** What is my clan turning into? Firepaw, I AM UR AM UR FATHER!

**Firepaw**: O.0 but, uh, YOU'RE A SHE-CAT!

**Bluestar**: …you don't know that.

**Spottedleaf**: _-chuckle-_ Bluestar's a TOM!

_-Bluestar dislikes this_

**Bluestar**: Really? REALLY?

**Spottedleaf:** FIRE WILL SAVE OUR CLAN! –gasp-

_-Firepaw likes this_

**Bluestar comments: This is NOT the time!**

**Greypaw**: FIREPAW! WHOOOO FIREPAWWWWWW! I LOVE U!

**-Bluestar comments: ATA BOY!**

**Firepaw**: UHHHHH, BRO, U CRAZY!

**Greypaw**: B-b-but I-I-I LLLLLLLOOOOVVVVEEEEE UUUU!

_-Firepaw dislikes this_

**Sandpaw**: You're kinda cute for a kittypet ;)

_-Firepaw likes this_

_-Dustpaw dislikes this_

**Firepaw**: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! –wiggle wiggle-

_-Sandpaw likes this_

_-17 others dislike this_

**Greypaw**: BUT WHYYYY NOT MEEEEEE?

_-Firepaw and Sandpaw dislike this_

**Firepaw**: Cuz I'm not GAY.

**Greypaw**: Oh….BYE

**Firepaw**: TTYL PPL! Sandpaw tell me what happens at the gathering ;D

_-Sandpaw likes this_

**Sandpaw**: Yup ;) Will doooo!


	2. Gathering News and New Warriors

**Firepaw**: Bluestar…SIR, can I be a warrior now? **–Firepaw snickers-**

_-Sandpaw and 9 others like this_

**Bluestar**: You haven't done any training. **–scratches ear with leg—**

_-Firepaw comments: I thought guys didn't do that!_

_-Sandpaw likes Firepaw's comment._

**Firepaw**: TRAININ' TIME! YAAA BUDDY!

_-Sandpaw and Greypaw like this_

_-Tigerstar, Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw dislike this_

**Firepaw**: You guys SUCK. And I was made fun of…pfffttt.

_-Sandpaw likes this_

**Sandpaw**: Firepaw can train with me ;)

_-Firepaw agrees deeply with this_

**Firepaw**: First, tell me about the Gathering!

_-Sandpaw likes this_

**Sandpaw**: Click the link

_**Link1**_

_**Link1 says:**_

_**Tallstar: Let's start. FIRESTAR RULES I-I mean BLUESTAR RULES!**_

_**-Crookedstar and Leopardstar like this**_

_**-Bluestar disliked this!**_

_**Bluestar: Shut it. When I die…I'm taking you with me!**_

_**GATHERING ENDED DUE TO VIOLENCE!**_

_**Link1 has ended.**_

_-Firepaw likes Link1_

**Firepaw**: Whoa.

**-Sandpaw and 2 others like this**

**Sandpaw**: It was awesome :D

_-Duspaw likes this_

_-Firepaw comments: Dustpaw loves you Sandpaw! He told me in PM! –Gasp-_

_-Sandpaw dislikes Firepaw's comment._

**Firepaw**: I thought so! Told you so, Dustpaw! **–Sticks tongue out-**

**Dustpaw**: **-claws his tongue off- **

_-Spottedleaf greatly dislikes this._

**Spottedleaf**: GREAT STARCLAN, REALLY? Firepaw, you'll be fine, you're tongue'll heal.

Bluestar: Everyone gather for a clan meeting! NOW!

**-The whole clan gathers-**

**Firepaw**: ooohhhh, this might be our warrior ceremonies! **–does the wiggle—**

_-Sandpaw and 4 others like this_

_-Ravenpaw joins the group _**Barley's Barn**_-_

_-Tigerclaw likes this_

**Bluestar**: Blahblahblahblahblahblah, I name you… FIREHEART AND SANDSTORM! :D

_-Firepaw and Sandpaw like this_

_-Greypaw and Dustpaw dislike this_

_**-Firepaw has changed his name to Fireheart-**_

_-Sandpaw likes this_

_**-Sandpaw has changed her name to Sandstorm-**_

_-Fireheart likes this_

_**[Update]: **_

_**Fireheart and Sandstorm are now warriors.**_

_**-Fireheart, Sandstorm, and the rest of the clan like this**_

_**-Greypaw and Dustpaw dislike this**_


	3. Fireheart's LOVE FOR SANDSTORM

**Fireheart**: You know…camp is boring with nobody online..

_-Fireheart hates this_

**Sandstorm has logged on**

**Fireheart**: SANDDDSTTTOOORRRRMMMMM! 3

_-Sandstorm likes this_

**Sandstorm**: FIRREEEEHEEEARRRRRRRRTTTTTT 333

_-Fireheart loves this_

**Bluestar**: Young love… more kits, YAY!

_-Sandstorm and Fireheart are weirded out_

**Sandstorm and Fireheart**: We're not like that .

_-Fireheart and Sandstorm like this_

**Spottedleaf**: FIREHEART, NO DON'T LOVE HER, LOVE MEEEEEEE

_-Sandstorm hates this_

**Fireheart**: 0.o but I love her, not you.

**Spottedleaf**: -**falls to the ground, having a seizure-** AHH! AHHH!

_-Fireheart and 2 others find this weird_.

**Fireheart**: Where's Yellowfang? I need to fight her so she can become our medicine cat.

_-Sandstorm likes this_

**Sandstorm**: You're sooo brave ;)

_-Fireheart likes this_

**Fireheart**: Thanks, babe.

_-Sandstorm likes this_

**Sandstorm**: OMG, IM GONNA HAVE KITS :O

_-Fireheart likes this a lot_

**Fireheart**: WHOOT!

**Bluestar**: TOLD U PPL!

**Spottedleaf**: NOOOO! **–Dies-**

_-Sandstorm secretly likes this_

**Speckletail**: Wow, what a DRAMA-TIC ending, eh?

_-Everyone likes this_

**One-eye**: Well...I would like some FRESH KILL PEEPS.

_-Everyone dislikes this_

**Fireheart**: Jeez, get it yourself.

_**-Yellowfang joins ThunderClan group-**_

_-Fireheart likes this-_

**Fireheart**: FINALLY. NOW U BE OUR MEDICINE CAT!

**Yellowfang**: I KILL UUUU!

_**-Fireheart wins, and Yellowfang likes this, cuz now she's welcome.-**_

_**[Update]: **_

_**Fireheart and Sandstorm are having kits.**_

_**Yellowfang lost against Fireheart and became the new Medicine cat.**_

_**Spottedleaf has died because Fireheart loves Sandstorm and not her.**_


	4. FIREHEART'S FIRST GATHERING

**Bluestar:** Fireheart and Sandstorm will come to the gathering tonight.

_-Fireheart and Sandstorm like this_

_-Greypaw and Dustpaw dislike this_

**Greypaw**: Hey! Me and Dustpaw finally agreed on something

_-Fireheart and 2 others like this_

**Sandstorm**: I can't go! I mean, I'm prego!

_-Fireheart and 2 others like this_

**Bluestar**: Hey, TigerClaw, you're now exiled. Shoo, get out of my clan! **–Hiss-**

_-Fireheart and 17 others like this_

**Dustpaw**: Maybe one of us will go for Sandstorm!

_-Greypaw likes this_

**Bluestar**: Oh, BTW, Fireheart's the new deputy, and Swiftpaw will go for Sandstorm.

_-Fireheart and 7 others like this_

**Dustpaw and Greypaw**: Man, Bluestar, YOU SUCK!

**Bluestar**: Time for the gathering!

_-Bluestar and 2 others like this._

_**ThunderClan has joined a group:**_

_**Gathering**_

**Bluestar**: Let's start.

_-Swiftpaw and 56 others like this_

**Tallstar**: MMK_**-hiccup-**_AY

**Crookedstar**: Tallstar, are you high? -.-"

_-Bluestar and 55 others like this_

**Tallstar**: N_**-hiccup-**_O!

**Crookedstar**: Shut up -.-

**Fireheart**: OMG! It's Tigerclaw?

**Tigerstar**: It's Tigerstar you nitwit. GET IT RIGHT!

**Fireheart**: Did it hurt when you fell from StarClan, Tigerstar?

**Tigerstar**: …No?

**Fireheart**: CUZ YO FACE IS MESSED UP!

_-Bluestar and 55 others like this_

_-Tigerstar dislikes this_

**Tigerstar**:… -sad face-

**Hollyleaf**: Stop! I've come from the future! Leafpool-Firestar's daughter with Sandstorm- becomes a medicine cat and has kits with Crowfeather of Windclan!

**Fireheart**: 0.0 I have daughters? I'm FIRESTAR?

**-Fireheart likes this**

**Hollyleaf**: Naw! Btw- Wait a minute…too far into the past 0.0

**Tigerstar**: -_**Pokes Hollyleaf repeatedly-**_ POKE POKE POKE POKE

_*****End of Gathering Due To…Stuff*****_

_**[Update]**_

_**Hollyleaf and Tigerstar are…TOGETHER?**_

_**Fireheart now knows about his future**_

_**Fireheart cannot wait to tell Sandstorm**_

_**Hollyleaf has no idea what she has just done**_


	5. Firestar?

**Sandstorm**: OMG, tell me what happened!

-Fireheart likes this

**Fireheart**: Okay, open this link:

_**Link2**_

**Bluestar**: Time for the gathering!

_-Bluestar and 2 others like this._

_**ThunderClan has joined a group:**_

_**Gathering**_

**Bluestar**: Let's start.

_-Swiftpaw and 56 others like this_

**Tallstar**: MMK_**-hiccup-**_AY

**Crookedstar**: Tallstar, are you high? -.-"

_-Bluestar and 55 others like this_

**Tallstar**: N_**-hiccup-**_O!

**Crookedstar**: Shut up -.-

**Fireheart**: OMG! It's Tigerclaw?

**Tigerstar**: It's Tigerstar you nitwit. GET IT RIGHT!

**Fireheart**: Did it hurt when you fell from StarClan, Tigerstar?

**Tigerstar**: …No?

**Fireheart**: CUZ YO FACE IS MESSED UP!

_-Bluestar and 55 others like this_

_-Tigerstar dislikes this_

**Tigerstar**:… -sad face-

**Hollyleaf**: Stop! I've come from the future! Leafpool-Firestar's daughter with Sandstorm- becomes a medicine cat and has kits with Crowfeather of Windclan!

**Fireheart**: 0.0 I have daughters? I'm FIRESTAR?

**-Fireheart likes this**

**Hollyleaf**: Naw! Btw- Wait a minute…too far into the past 0.0

**Tigerstar**: -_**Pokes Hollyleaf repeatedly-**_ POKE POKE POKE POKE

_*****End of Gathering Due To…Stuff*****_

**Link2 has ended!**

**Sandstorm**: LOL!

_-Fireheart likes this_

_**-Bluestar dies-**_

**Fireheart**: FINALLY! YESH! Oh, er, bye?

_-StarClan like this_

_*****FIRESTAR'S NINE LIVES*****_

**Bluestar**: Uh, one life for…uh…courage?

_-Fireheart and Cinderpelt like this_

**Redtail**: _**-Yawn-**_ I give you…the life of…

**Fireheart**: Go on…

**Redtail**: REDNESS!

**Feathertail**: I give you Feather-like shtuff!

_-Fireheart likes this_

**Goldenflower**: Flowers?

**Fireheart**: Teehee

**Spottedleaf**: I give you this life with…spots?

**Rainstorm**: Your next life is…strength!

**Stormface**: I give you this life with…life?

_-Fireheart likes this_

**Celestialstone**: I give you this life with celestial knowledge.

_-Fireheart and Cinderpelt like this_

**Applefur**: I give you this life with…APPLES!

_-Fireheart likes this_

**All**: We name you Firestar!

_**-Fireheart has changed his name to Firestar-**_

_*****BACK AT CAMP!*****_

**Sandstorm**: Hello?

**Firestar:** HEWWO!

_-Sandstorm likes this_

**Sandstorm**: Look! It's Squirrelkit and Leafkit!

_**-Firestar looks over and sees a squirrel and a leaf, only then did the kits jump up.-**_

**Firestar**: AWW! They're soooooooooooo cure :)

_-Sandstorm and two others like this_

**Squirrelkit**: Wow, this camp is AWESOME :p

**Cinderpelt**: How did you have your kits if no medicine cat was here?

**Sandstorm**: Don't ask

_-Firestar and two others like this_

**Firestar**: LOL! KK!

**Sandstorm**: Teehee

_**-Five days later—**_

**Firestar**: Let's all cats old enough come and sit by my SEXY self!

_-Sandstorm likes this_

**Sandstorm**: YESH!

_-Firestar and seven others like this_

**Firestar**: LOL! Squirrelkit and Leafkit, step up!

**Greypaw**: FOR REALZIES?

_-Dustpaw likes this_

**Firestar**: Yup! Welcomed Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw

**Leafkit**: I'm iz the medicine cat apprentice ;)

_**-Squirrelkit has changed her name to SquirrelpawXOX-**_

_-Leafkit likes this_

_**-Leafkit has changed her name to Leafpawluvsu-**_

-_Squirrelpaw likes this_

_**[Update] **_

_**Leafpawluvsu and SquirrelpawXOX have become apprentices!**_

_**Sandstorm had her kits**_

_**Bluestar died. **_

_**Fireheart is now leader, and is known as Firestar**_

_**Leafpawluvsu is the medicine cat apprentice.**_

_**Yellowfang died, giving Cinderpelt the duties of the medicine cat **_

_**SquirrelpawXOX is very happy to be an apprentice**_

**(Wow, this is a long chapter! I'm sorry it took more than a day to upload it the computer stopped working! And don't worry, I'm still writing this, reviewers Bye now! I'll upload as soon as I can!)**


	6. Firestarfury

_-Firestar, Sandstorm, Graypaw, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, SquirrelpawXOX, Cinderpelt, and Leafpawluvsu have logged on._

**Firestar:** I'm going to change my username! YAY!

_-Sandstorm and 2 others like this_

**-Firestar changed his name to Firestarfury- **

_-Sandstorm and Brambleclaw like this_

**Sandstorm: **Lovin the new name Firestarfury

_-Firestarfury and 2 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Thanks, babe. I think it's time for some warrior ceremonies!

_-Greypaw likes this_

**Greypaw- **Finally! Whew, I've waited forever!

_-SquirrelpawXOX and Leafpawluvsu dislike this_

**Firestarfury: **I'd like some cat who is very important to the clan.

_-Greypaw likes this_

**Greypaw: **Whoa that took forever thanks Fire-

**Firestar: **C'mon up, SquirrelpawXOX! :D

_-Everybody likes this_

_-Greypaw dislikes this_

**Firestarfury: **SquirrelpawXOX come up here and sit by ur totally HAWT dad!

**Sandstorm: **YEAH BUDDY! ;)

_-Firestarfury and 4 others like this_

**Firestarfury: -**Kills Greypaw- Ugh, what a nuisance!

**Greypaw: **FIRESTAR, WHY?! WHY?! I LOVED YOU! AND I'VE BEEN SNEEKING OFF TO SEE SILVERSTREAM AT EVERY GATHERING, BUT EVEN MY LOVE FOR HER DOES NOT AMOUNT TO HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! –hugs Firestarfury-

**Firestarfury: **Ummm, gay much? I love Sandstorm, and tom cats can't have kits, so now you can be Greystripe. And SquirrelpawXOX your new warrior name is…SQUIRRELSNIFFBUTT!

_-SquirrelpawXOX likes this_

**SquirrelpawXOX: **Finally! BOO YAH! Thanks for giving me the name I wanted daddy! –Bats eyelashes-

**Firestarfury: **Oh, and you guys, Cinderpelt died cuz you know, the usual, and Leafpawluvsu is now to be called Leafpool.

_-Leafpawluvsu and SquirrelpawXOX like this_

**-Leafpawluvsu has changed her name to Leafpoolisawesome-**

_-Squirrel pawXOX likes this_

**-SquirrelpawXOX has changed her name to SquirrelsniffsbuttXOX-**

_-Everybody likes this._

**Leafpoolisawesome: **Really?! I get one like, and SquirrelsniffsbuttXOX gets like, 100?! I mean, seriously?! Even STARCLAN like her post! SO UNFAIR. –Runs away with Crowfeather of WindClan.-

_**Update~~~!**_

_**Leafpoolisawesome ran away with someone named Crowfeather? Yeesh!**_

_**SquirrelsniffsbuttXOX finally became a warrior LOL **_

_**Greypaw became Greystripe but joined StarClan before receiving his warrior name OOPS D:**_

_**Firestarfury is a MURDERER? *GASP***_

_**Greystripe loves Firestarfury (Wasn't a huge shocker there…)**_

_**Leafpawluvsu became Leafpoolisawesome ;)**_


	7. The Warrior Matchup (Part 1 of 4)

_**A special thanks to xxxMichaelMyersxxx for the idea!**_

Dating Show! (Part 1 of 3)

**Firestarfury:** Hello, everybody, and welcome to The Warrior Matchup! I'm your host, Firestarfury, and today, as all the clans are gathered here, let's welcome Hollyleaf!

_-Hollyleaf and 15 others like this_

**Hollyleaf:** Omg, hey guys, Hollyleaf here, I be a fuzzy black cat with really creepy green eyes. And I have no idea who I should like, so they are here to compete for me! Omg who else is excited?!

_-ThunderClan and 3 other Clans like this_

**Firestarfury: **Alright everyone, let's welcome Fallenleaves!

_-Fallenleaves and 6 others like this_

_-Sol dislikes this_

**Fallenleaves: **Hey, everybody, I'm Fallenleaves, and I've come to compete for this sexy lady, so, if the mangy flea pelt competitor would get his gay self out here I could beat him already!

_-Hollyleaf and 97 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Alright, let's get this over with, everyone welcome the loser Sol! (What?! It's not like I said I was going to show fair judgment, Sandstorm!)

_-Hollyleaf and 5 others like this_

**Sol: **Well, I'm just gonna say one thing to the mouse-brain competitor. That beautiful babe is MINE…just sayin.

_-Hollyleaf and 76 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Okay, let's get started!

_**-Dramatic music plays-**_

_-Everybody likes this_

**-Firestarfury points his tail at Sol, with slight, quiet cheers, and then at Fallenleaves, who makes the crowd go wild!-**

**Firestarfury:** And the winner is…FALLENLEAVES!

**-Hollyleaf and Fallenleaves have logged off, and they have logged on to Couplesville-**

**Sol: **Well this sucks…

_**[Update]!**_

_**Firestarfury found a new job as a host for a Dating show..LOL!**_

_**Fallenleaves beat Sol in the competition for Hollyleaf's love…Whoa, who else expected that?**_


	8. The Warrior Matchup (Part 2 of 4)

Dating Show (Part 2 of 4)

**Firestarfury: **Okay, welcome back to The Warrior Matchup. Today we have a Tom-Cat who can't choose between two she-cats, and you 4 clans will decide. Now, welcommeeeee LIONBLAZE!

_-Lionblaze and 129 others like this_

**Lionblaze: **Hey, guys, I am Lionblaze, A.K.A I'm as strong as a lion, and I fight like a blaze! I just don't know who to choose, and you guys are the bomb diggity, so you'll tell me! ;)

_-Cinderheart and 57 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Alright everybody, welcome the first contestant, Heathertail!

_-Heathertail and 5 others like this_

**Heathertail**: Well, everybody, I'm Heathertail, I love Lionblaze cuz you know he's be hot (It's actually in his name 'LionBLAZE'), and I love kits, and OMG did I forget to mention I'm from WindClan? ;)

_-WindClan and 3 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Okay, this next contestant is from ThunderClan, you know her, you love her, CINDERHEARTTTTTT :p

_-Lionblaze and 89 others like this_

**Cinderheart: **Hai, I'm Cinderheart, I have an old med cat living inside me, but she pretty cool, but bro, for real, I'm no med cat, I totes love Lionblaze and totes hope he feels the same way! ;D

_-Lionblaze and 134 others like this_

**-Firestarfury points at Heathertail-**

_-Heathertail and 5 others like this_

**-Firestarfury points at Cinderheart-**

_-Lionblaze and 157 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Well it looks like this votes are in.

**-Dramatic music plays-**

_-Lionblaze and 189 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **And the winner is…CINDERHEART!

_-Lionblaze and 192 others like this_

_-Heathertail dislikes this_

**Heathertail: **This is SO unfair, I totes saw him first!

**-Heathertail storms off stage-**

_**[Update!]**_

_**Heathertail's pretty mad :O oops…**_

_**Lionblaze and Cinderheart are TOGETHER?! YESH ABOUT TIME!**_

_**More people attended Lionblaze's The Warrior Matchmaker episode than Hollyleaf's (Hollyleaf won't like that!) **_


	9. The Warrior Matchup (Part 3 of 4)

Dating Show (Part 3 of 4)

**Firestarfury: **Heyyyyyy, I'm Firestarfury, the host of The Warrior Matchup, and here is a new contestant. You know him, you love him, he heals ur wounds, welcome JAYFEATHER!

_-Jayfeather and 1023 others like this_

**-Jayfeather runs onto stage-**

**Jayfeather: **Hey guys, and ladies **–winks- **I'm Jayfeather (As if you guys didn't know that…LOL!) and there's only one lovely lady here tonight, but I'm sure I can pick another contestant from the crowd!

_-Everybody likes this_

**-Jayfeather whispered the name to Firestarfury-**

**Firestarfury: **You got it, but first, before we welcome up that one lucky she-cat, WELCOME HALF-MOON!

_-Jayfeather and 1045 others like this_

**Half-Moon: **Hey, I'm Half-Moon, I'm from one of those like ancient tribes, and you know, I'm a medicine cat to **–winks at Jayfeather-**

_-Jayfeather and 1025 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Well then, without further ado, I shall announce the lucky she-cat he has chosen from the crowd…DRUM ROLL PLZ!

**-Drum roll-**

**Firestaryfury: **Willowshine of RiverClan!

_-RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan like this_

**WillowshineLOL: **OMG! I'm so excited, I thought Jayfeather wouldn't even look at me, OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe it! I LOVE YOU JAYFEATHER! ;*

_-Everybody except for Half-Moon likes this_

**-Dramatic Music-**

**Firestarfury: **Well, I shall now take the votes !

**-Firestarfury points his tail to Willowshine-**

_-Windclan and 2 others like this_

**-Firestarfury points his tail to Half-Moon-**

_ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan like this_

**Firestarfury: **Well, it looks like the majority of the votes goes to…HALF- MOON!

_-Half-Moon and everybody else likes this_

_-Willowshine dislikes this_

**Firestarfury: **Well, that was an explosive ending! On the next episode, we will review who we have matched up on **The Warrior Matchup **and if it worked out! See you next time!

_-Everybody likes this_

_**[Update~~~!]**_

_**Firestarfury matched up yet another couple! (YAY)**_

_**Half-Moon and Jayfeather are matched ! (Srry, Willowshine!**_

_**Stay tuned for the next episode, and you'll find out if they all worked out!**_


	10. The Warrior Matchup (Part 4 of 4)

**Dating Show (Part 4 of 4)**

**Firestarfury: **Alright, everyone, today, we are back, and better than ever! **–Winks- **This week, we're gonna look into the lives of the couples and see if they are working out! Who's ready to get STARTED?!

_-Sandstorm and 255 others like this_

**-Crowd cheers insanely loud!-**

_-Firestarfury and 254 like this_

**Firestarfury: **Okay, everyone, let's get started. In case you forgot, Lionblaze entered this competition looking for his perfect match. After a short debate, you guys chose Cinderheart over Heathertail. Let's see how it worked out.

**-Firestarfury points his tail at the giant screen behind them. And a video appears on the screen.-**

_-Everybody like this_

**-The video takes place in the nursery in ThunderClan camp.- **

_-Firestarfury and 255 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **That's right guys, after the show…it went _real _well. **–snickers- **

_-Sandstorm and 252 others like this_

_-Lionblaze and Cinderheart dislike this._

**Firestarfury: **So, let's check out what Hollyleaf and Fallenleaves are up to. Hollyleaf came into this show without even knowing what it was, lol, and she left with Fallenleaves.

_-Everybody likes this_

**-Firestarfury's tail flicks to the screen again- **

**Firestarfury: **_WHOA, THAT SHOULD NOT BE ON LIVE T.V.! OMG, TURN IT OFF!_

_-Sandstorm and 255 others like this_

**Firestarfury: **Holy StarClan, that melted my eyes…okay, let's review why Jayfeather was here, on the Warrior Matchup.

_-Everybody likes this_

**Firestarfury: **So, Jayfeather came to see what you guys thought of his GF Half-Moon, and added a little competition. Willowshine competed with Half-Moon to win over Jayfeather's heart. Too bad Half-Moon won.

_-Jayfeather and everybody likes this_

**-everybody looks at the screen-**

**-It stays blank-**

**Jayfeather: **Yeah, guys, it didn't work out. Turns out that dating a cat from ancient times is kinda sorta hard.

_-Sandstorm and everybody else is really sad_

**Firestarfury: **Well, you heard it folks, live and in person, I'm Firesarfury, the host of The Warrior Matchup, signing off!


End file.
